Si pudiera sentir
by Txitxas
Summary: Maya por fin encuentra a la elegida de su corazón.


Todos los derechos de la serie de Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax, sólo escribo esta historia para entretenerme y no gano nada con ella.  
  
Este cuento está enmarcado en la época que describo en el fic de "Aquellas palabras..." y se trata de lo que le podría pasar a cualquiera de los personajes que se quedaron en el tintero en el anterior fic. Dicho esto pasaré a contar lo que ocurrió mientras Misato daba una vuelta con Kaji...  
  
  
  
SI PUDIERA SENTIR  
  
  
  
-¡Ya era hora que esos dos se fueran a dar un paseo!- exclamó Asuka cerrando la puerta y volviendo al comedor.  
  
-Ritsuko, ¿no te apetece echar una partida con nosotros?- preguntó Shinji mientras recogía la mesa -vamos a hacer una competición sobre quién de nosotros es el mejor-.  
  
-No digas tonterías, kinder- Asuka le dio un capón -todo el mundo sabe que la mejor soy yo-.  
  
Ritsuko se levantó de la mesa y fue a coger su abrigo -lo siento chicos, pero mañana tengo mucho trabajo, tal vez en otra ocasión- se dirigió hacia la salida y levantó la mano -y vosotros también deberíais iros a dormir, dentro de poco vendrán los exámenes para la universidad-.  
  
Salió al pasillo y se abrochó el abrigo -todo vuelve a la normalidad- murmuró al salir a la calle. Caminó a solas atravesando un parque, su mirada paseó despreocupada por el oscuro infinito y en las pequeñas luces que tintineaban en el cielo. Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el portal de su pequeño apartamento -Misha debe tener hambre- pensó en su gata. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo para coger las llaves, pero no las encontró. Frenéticamente revolvió en todos sus bolsillos con idéntico resultado, nada.  
  
Suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza -tendré que ir al piso de Maya a por el juego de llaves que la dejé por si acaso-.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, llegó hasta un bloque de apartamentos construidos recientemente para albergar a toda la gente que ahora se trasladaba a vivir en la nueva capital. Se acercó hasta el telefonillo y apretó el botón que indicaba el piso de Maya Ibuki.  
  
-¿Diga? ¿quién es?- respondió una voz metálica con el acento de Maya.  
  
-Maya, soy yo Ritsuko...-.  
  
-¿Sí? pase, pase- la cortó sin dejarla hablar y abriendo la puerta con un chasquido.  
  
Ritsuko entró en el portal y cogió el ascensor. Al llegar a la planta de Maya, salió con prisas por recoger las llaves e irse a su casa. Llamó a la puerta y esperó unos instantes. No pudo evitar escuchar unas voces en el interior del apartamento. Maya abrió la puerta sonriente como siempre -¡hola doctora Akagi!- saludó.  
  
-Apeame el tratamiento, Maya, no estamos en el trabajo- la indicó Ritsuko con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí... sí, Ritsuko- bajó la mirada.  
  
-¡¿Le das las malditas llaves o no?!- se oyó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Cállate!- exclamó Maya girando la cabeza -perdóneme Ritsuko, pero creo que mi novio y yo no atravesamos un buen momento ¿comprende?-.  
  
-Pero no debes dejar que te trate así- contestó entrando en el piso y apartando a Maya con el brazo.  
  
Fue hacia el comedor en donde un hombre de mediana edad veía la televisión tumbado en el sofá. Varias latas de cerveza rodeaban dicho sofá y las manchas de grasa en su camiseta la indicaron que no se había molestado en levantarse para cenar.  
  
La expresión de Ritsuko se endureció al presenciar semejante espectáculo y se volvió hacia Maya -no pretendo meterme en tu vida, lo sabes bien, pero no puedo permitir que vivas al lado de esa... "cosa"-.  
  
El hombre volvió la vista al notar que estaban hablando de él -¿quién eres?- preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se ajustaba los pantalones que llevaba caídos.  
  
Ritsuko no se molestó ni en dirigirle la palabra y le daba la espalda hablando con Maya. En un momento, Ritsuko puso su mano en la espalda de ella y Maya se retiró como si la hubiera quemado. La idea que pasó por la cabeza de la doctora Akagi la llenó de indignación.  
  
-¡Déjame verte la espalda!- ordenó.  
  
-No... estoy bien... es sólo que me caí por las escaleras- se intentó defender ella.  
  
Sin atender a las excusas, Ritsuko la levantó la camiseta dejando al descubierto unas terribles heridas que cruzaban su espalda -esto no ha sido una caída- afirmó volviendo a tapar las llagas.  
  
-Esto no es de tu incumbencia... ¿por qué no nos dejas en paz?- dijo el hombre agarrando a Ritsuko por el hombro.  
  
Ritsuko se revolvió y le dio un rodillazo en salva la parte que le dejó doblado por la mitad para terminar con una patada en la cara que lo dejó por fin inconsciente -veamos ahora lo macho que eres-.  
  
Maya observaba la escena aturdida, no sabía que hacer. Ritsuko se giró y la cogió de la mano sacándola del apartamento. Entraron las dos en el ascensor sin decir una palabra. Bajaban los pisos cuando por fin Maya se decidió a hablar.  
  
-Él no tiene la culpa... ha perdido su trabajo y lo está pasando mal... no le prestó la atención debida...-.  
  
-¡No seas imbécil!- exclamó Ritsuko sin mirarla a la cara -¡nadie tiene derecho a golpearte! si lo pasa mal y quiere desahogarse, que se vaya al gimnasio. Por lo pronto no vas a volver ahí-. El ascensor se paró en la planta baja y abrió sus puertas. Ritsuko salió con paso decidido mientras Maya se quedaba dentro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no sales?-.  
  
Maya rompió a llorar mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo del ascensor. Ritsuko se la quedó mirando por unos instantes y después se acercó a ella arrodillándose. Maya no dejaba de llorar ni siquiera cuando Ritsuko la abrazó.  
  
-Venga, tenemos que irnos de aquí- la decía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.  
  
-Yo no tengo a donde ir- logró decir al calmarse un poco.  
  
-Ya pensaremos en eso, pero esta noche dormirás en mi casa- la tranquilizó, pero al meterse las manos en los bolsillos se dio cuenta que con las prisas se habían olvidado las llaves arriba, y no era muy buena idea volver a subir a por ellas -mejor vayamos a un hotel ¿eh?-.  
  
En la habitación de un céntrico hotel de la ciudad, Ritsuko había cogido una habitación doble. El estado de nervios de Maya la preocupaba y no quería dejarla sola en una habitación. Una vez a solas, Ritsuko se quitó el abrigo y se sentó enfrente de Maya. Esta dejaba descansar las manos en las rodillas y miraba al suelo.  
  
-Siento que haya tenido que ver eso- dijo por fin.  
  
-No tiene importancia- se levantó de la silla y la hizo un gesto para ir al baño -ahora veamos esas heridas-.  
  
Con reticencias, Maya fue tras Ritsuko al baño -quítate la ropa- ordenó Ritsuko.  
  
-¿Quéeee?-.  
  
Ritsuko suspiró -no puedo curar esas heridas si no te quitas la ropa- .  
  
Maya se quitó la ropa y se metió tímidamente en la bañera que estaba medio llena de agua caliente dando la espalda a su superiora. Esta comprobó que las heridas no hacía mucho que se las habían producido, pero algunas no tenían buen aspecto y aunque eran más o menos superficiales, debían doler mucho -esto te puede doler un poco, pero intentaré que sea lo más breve posible- la dijo antes de empezar a limpiarlas.  
  
Maya sentía como Ritsuko pasaba una esponja enjabonada suavemente por su espalda y casí la rozaba cuando era por una herida por la que pasaba -¿te hago daño?- preguntó Ritsuko.  
  
-¡No, no! casí no lo siento-.  
  
Después de una hora en el baño, Ritsuko la ayudó a levantarse y también la ayudó a secarse la espalda, intentando no lastimarla. Una vez que se hubo vestido con un pijama, Ritsuko sonrió -¡bueno! ahora es el turno de mi baño-.  
  
Maya salió mientras el agua corría llenando otra vez la bañera. Se sentía limpia y segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a una de las camas con la intención de esperar a que Ritsuko terminara su baño para pedir la cena; pero con el calor y el cansancio, se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
Se despertó sobresaltada y sólo pudo ver oscuridad. Se incorporó de inmediato y comprobó que no era la manta que usaba en su casa, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido y a tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz de la mesilla de noche. Al accionarlo, la luz de su mesilla de noche iluminó su cama y parte de la cama de al lado. Se miró a sí misma y comprobó que estaba dentro de la cama y arropada; en la mesilla había un vaso de leche con varias galletas con una nota que decía que eran para ella por si se levantaba con hambre por la noche de parte de Ritsuko.  
  
Giró la cabeza hacia las penumbras y distinguió la cama en donde Ritsuko dormía plácidamente. La observó por largo rato y recordó los tiempos en que luchaban contra los Ángeles, los experimentos y las dificultades que pasaron en ese tiempo, la admiración que siempre había sentido por ella.  
  
Ritsuko dormía en su cama ajena a todo cuando sintió a alguien a su lado. Abrió los ojos un poco asustada sin reparar que no estaba en su casa. Gracias a la luz de la mesilla de noche de Maya, vio que esta se había acostado a su lado y se acurrucaba en su regazo. La miró por un instante y pasó su mano por el pelo de la mujer quitando un mechón de pelo de su cara. Maya entonces abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a los suyos.  
  
-Relajate... ahora no tienes porque tener miedo- susurró Ritsuko.  
  
Maya estiró su brazó derecho y se apretó más contra el regazo de Ritsuko -quisiera que este momento durara para siempre-.  
  
Pasó Ritsuko la mano por la cara de Maya cuando notó algo húmedo en ella -¿qué es esto? ¿acaso estás llorando?-.  
  
-Perdóname, pero hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba hacer esto- contestó al tiempo que subía la cara y la daba un fugaz beso en los labios.  
  
Una expresión de sorpresa se quedó grabada en el rostro de Ritsuko cuando notó el beso. Maya tomó esto como un rechazo y salió de inmediato de la cama para ir al baño.  
  
-Tonta, tonta, tonta- se repetía una y otra vez de rodillas al lado de la bañera.  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta del baño llamaron su atención. Giró la cabeza y vio como Ritsuko se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a ella. Paso su mano por su cabeza y la dio un pequeño beso en la frente.  
  
-No tienes por qué culparte...- comenzó -es bueno que expreses tus sentimientos, sólo que yo... todavía no puedo expresar los mios-.  
  
-Pero lo he estropeado todo- se culpaba Maya -tenía tanta necesidad de hacerlo que al final lo he estropeado-.  
  
Ritsuko levantó la cara de Maya con sus dos manos y la dio un largo beso en los labios. Al terminar la sonrió -puede que yo sienta lo mismo... dejemos todo correr y veamos a donde nos lleva, aunque te advierto que no soy nada fácil en cuanto a convivir-.  
  
Maya se levantó y abrazó a Ritsuko -no importa- murmuró mientras volvía a dejar caer unas lágrimas.  
  
Ritsuko puso cara de disgusto -pero ¡otra vez llorando! pues te advierto que en mi casa no pienso tener que lavar ropa porque me la estés mojando...-.  
  
Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga del pijama y Ritsuko la condujo hasta la cama cogida por la cintura -bueno... ahora vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer-.  
  
-Sí, Ritsuko-.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Bueno... ya terminé este segundo cuento (demasiado meloso para mi gusto, pero cuando la historia sigue esos derroteros, es mejor dejar que termine ^^U). La verdad es que todo el que conozco trata a Maya y a Ritsuko como si fueran las cosas más bajas que hay en la tierra, y yo quería decir que los sentimientos no entienden de sexos. Sólo los cabeza-cuadrada creen lo contrario.  
  
En fin, espero que os haya gustado y si os ha parecido un poco fuerte, no era mi intención, pero hay que comprender que el contacto físico es imprescindible. En fin, si tenéis alguna queja o pregunta, me lo podéis decir en redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
